Ill Always love her
by suena
Summary: Sesshomaru loves Rin, but he doesnt want to tell her because hes afraid shell turn him down. Will he tell her? This is my first story so PLEASE be nice!


Suena: Yo!this is my first fic so please be nice.I was feeling a lil wierd actualy so I decided to write this fic! Hope you like it I hope it turns out good, or the man up stairs nows ill be mad.

( Halo above my head breaks and I grow horns.) Crap off to get ANOTHER freakin halo!

Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha Rumiko takahashi does, and not me waaaa!

well heres some notes Rin: age:19 Race: Human Sesshomaru:20 Race:HumanSetting: Its in Mexico you now back in the day no cars phones or anything yet ok! ENJOY!)

I STILL AND ALWAYS WILL LOVE HER

Sesshomaru watched as Rin walked down the street holding herbags in one hand a book in the other.

"Rin! Hey Rin!" God shes beautiful, What would I give to be with her?

"Oh hello Shesshomaru! nice day is it not. What are you doing?"

"Ah no just out." Come on ask her out just ask her out! To go for a walk around the town! Is that so hard!

"So well Sesshomaru I have to go my mothers baking tortillas and she needs the flour so..."

"No dont let me bother you go on ahead I gota get back to the field anyways, the melons need water Bad its thes damn drout!" Great my hearts beating 2 times faster Im

great just great

"Oh hey ill get my mom to save you and your brother a dozen tortillas! Bring them by later is that Ok?"

"Thats nice of you here let me give you the money." Sesshomaru reached for his pocket, but Rin clasped his hand in hers.

"No need to pay me, consider it a, well a gift ok?"

"Yeah, but are you sure? How about I help you try and sell some around the town?" Why god? Why cant I tell her that I love her, I want to be with her, to be by her side

"Well you can help me sell them!" Rin started to laugh along with Sesshomaru.

"Ok ill meet you here at noon tomarow Ok?" Oh gods how i love her laugh so strong filed with love.

"Alright Desperado, you got your self a deal! See at noon Tomarow right here Ok!"

"Alright, noon tomarow here. Got it wont be late! Bie Rin!" Got it wont be late! AHHH! What the hell was that! You coudnt just ask her for a ride on a horse, or if

shed like to stop by the ranch EVEN!

LATER THAT NIGHT

Sesshomaru sat in his room staring up at the night sky.

I wonder if Rins looking up at the stars seeing this right now as i am. " Rin why am I so stupid why cant I just ask you for one measly little walk around town! What am

I so freaking scared of!" He was so busy yelling he didnt hear his father walk twards him.

"Your scared she will say that the only feelings she has for you are that of a friendship, not a romance."

"How long have you been there father?"

"Long enough to hear you scream your love for this Rin girl."

"Oh."

Great now my father thinks im a love struck dolt!

silence

(Sigh) "Sesshomaru you love this girl do you not?"

"Yes father, but she will not want me a ranchers son!" I feel as if my hearts being riped out and toyed with!

"She has said this to you?"

"N-No."

"Well then go to her tomarow and ask her, what doesnt kill you will only make you stronger. Tell me how much you love this girl." His father pated the ground next to

him willing sesshomaru to sit down.

"Well when shes near I feel my heart skip a beat, Shes beautiful long brown hair with big brown eyes. I would go to the ends of the earth for this girl, she is everything i

am amd even more. if I die before I tell her this then I want my grave stone to say I will love her forever and i will love her in the after life. I need her, want her, I-I love her

god i love her!"

"Sesshomaru tomarow I want you to tell her this tomarow. Do you hear all the things you are telling me now?"

"Yes"

"Tell them to her."

"But father its very hard for me to even talk around her, but to tell her this!"

"No, you realy need to tell her this before she runs to the arms of a diffrent man."

"I, Ah, Yes father your right." No I will not stand to see Rin with anyone else! I want her more than anyone could want someone!

NEXT DAY

"Hey Rin!"

"Oh there you are! I was about to give up and go back home!"

"I need to tell you something, Rin I-i lo-lov..."

"Sesshomaru are you Ok? you seem I dont know a little sick."

"Rin I feel fine, but..." deep breath "ILOVEYOU"

"Um, I am very sorry,but what did you say and can you speak slower?"

"Rin I realy like you, no I-i love you."

"Do you realy mean that Sesshomaru?"

"Yes I do Why in the world do you think I take the longer road around town instead of going strait through it to the ranch? I do it so I can see you runing around town picking

up stuff for your mother or father! I loved you for so long it hurts to breath knowing your somewhere else not even thinking of me while Im here thinking of you every second

of the god damn day! Your always on my mind, in the murning, in the noon , at night not a day goes by that i dont think of you or what your ding! I need you I want you! Rin

i love you."

"Rin please say something anything. I need to know how you feel about me. Rin please."

"I thought I would never hear those words from you. Ive waited for along time to hear them so ill tell you what i think. I love you Sesshomaru. Ever since I saw you Ive loved

you. I waited and prayed that you would be the one, and you are!"

"Thank you Rin."

"For what?"

"Feeling the same way and for not making me say all that and end up leaving me with a broken heart."

Sesshomaru puled Rin to him and kissed her. After a much needed breath he let his head hng over her shoulder and asked

"Rin will you mary me?"

"I take that movment you made was a nod?"

" Im sorry, Yes sesshomaru ill mary you."

END

A/N My fingers are fried but hey just make sure you review! Please its my first freakin fic I had to go through my big brother and sister to get on the computer! Please REVIEW!


End file.
